


Supernatural short 1: part 3

by LCCross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, asleep, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCCross/pseuds/LCCross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Sam and Dean share a typical evening together. Story is presented in small sections, This is part three of three.</p><p>This adult story is intended for fans of the T.V. show "supernatural." In no way do we approve of or enjoy depictions of rape/Non-con outside of a fantasy perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural short 1: part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intended to be fun and to turn you on. It is not to be taken seriously. We do not support violence. Sexual content begins here.

Dean Released his brothers foot and began undoing his own belt. He hastily un-clicked the large buckle, undid the button and pulled down the golden zipper. He yanked the elastic band of his briefs down and hooked it underneath his balls, letting his entire package free from the constricting grey underwear.

Dean had become so turned on that the slight touch of his hands had almost finished him off in that moment. 

"Not just yet little buddy." said Dean, speaking to his penis, "I'm not ready just yet."

He knew if he touched himself now he wouldn't be able to stop himself from climaxing before he was ready. He resisted the temptation and turned his attention back to his little brother. 

Sam's chest moved slowly up and down, The steady breathing of an intoxicated sleeper. Dean moved from the foot of the bed to its right hand side. He crouched down and looked directly into Sam's face. Sam was lightly stubbled and sported cuts across the bridge of his nose, and on his left cheek. His breath was warm as it reached Dean's face and it smelled strongly of the whiskey He had consumed. Dean reached out and touched sam. He cupped Sam's face in his hand and stroked his cut cheek with his thumb. 

Dean's heart thudded as he drew a finger across sammy's lips and pulled them apart to reveal his straight, white teeth. Sticking his pointer finger into Sam's mouth Dean began poking the Hot, wet interior. Being suddenly filled with the desire to do so, he began vigorously moving his finger in and out of Sam's mouth in rapid motion. He added a second finger and quickened the speed of his movements, -Dean was no longer concerned if he woke his brother or not. 

Loud moist noises came from Sam's mouth and amplified in the small quiet room. The Sound made Dean's penis throb, almost painfully. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold off from pleasuring himself much longer, And if he somehow did resist the temptation he felt sure that he would finish soon anyway, regardless of wether or not he touched himself. Dean stopped playing with Sam's mouth and removed his fingers. He stood up and placed the wet fingers in his own mouth, licking off Sam's spit. 

In one quick movement Dean jumped onto the bed and flipped his brother over. Still snoring Sam now lay face down. 

Dean thought to himself: "I wish he would get this wasted every night."

Dean climbed on top of sam and straddled him, placing his naked crotch against his little brother's clothed bottom. He felt Sam's jeans on the underside of his dick and loved the roughness of it. He pulled up Sam's shirt to expose his muscled back, and began lightly grinding against him, very slowly and with little pressure. He could feel the heat that passed through the clothing, warm and inviting, and a small burst of cum escaped from the eye of his penis and landed thickly on sam's back. The sight of this made dean let out an audible moan. 

He couldn't wait any longer- He had to do it.

Dean carefully pulled Sam's jeans down and exposed his light grey briefs. He grabbed at his brothers ass and began playing with his hard cheeks through the underwear. He worked intently at the mass, kneading it like a baker mixing thick dough by hand. He was breathing heavily. He could not calm his passions-Nor did he want to. 

Dean forcefully yanked down sam's briefs. His pale butt popped out and bounced slightly when it was disrobed. His brother's bottom was slightly hairy, like the rest of him, and it grew more thickly as it moved inward towards the crack.

Dean parted the cheeks with the fingers of his left hand and placed his right palm above Sam's hole, feeling the heat that was emanating from it. Hair encircled the dark pink opening, and the smell of body wash and deodorant was thick when Dean bent down and took a curious sniff of the area. Dean let a trickle of sticky spit escape his lips and it landed right on target on Sam's opening. 

Dean hiked himself up and positioned the tip of his penis right above the hole.

Without hesitation He shoved his full girth into Sam with the ferocity of a wild animal. 

For the first time Sam showed signs of waking.He stirred beneath dean and moaned as though he was in pain, but he appeared to be too drunk to wake himself up. 

"Even if he does wake up I'm not stopping." thought Dean. "If he wakes up I'll keep going, and hold him down if he tries to get away." 

The feeling was incredible, As hot as a warm bath, but sticky and wet, and felt tighter than any pussy he had been inside. 

Sam moaned softly again and Dean thought happily: "He's too drunk move. He'll never know." His anus tightened around Deans dick as he penetrated his brother again and again, making him grunt indignantly. Dean moved his hand underneath Sam's stomach and massaged his chest. He pinched Sam's nipples and fingered his belly button. He moved his hands lower and felt the thick tangle of pubic hair, and grasped the limp penis that emerged from the thicket. 

Dean was surprised- Although Sam was flaccid his penis was much larger than Deans was even when erect. The tip of it nearly filled up his entire palm.Dean was not jealous. He liked the fact that his little brother was bigger than him- it increased his pleasure knowing that his little "Sammy" was a big man. 

Dean had learned to fuck with great technique, but at the moment there was no art in his performance. He was screwing sammy like a dog in an alleyway, and his eyes went unfocused in his pleasure. Still holding his brother's penis tight in his right hand, He reached up and grabbed a tuft of sam's hair with his left. He violently tugged on it, and Sam's head jerked up and backward. Dean was no longer concerned that Sam would wake. Not now. He felt his penis going in and out of the inviting, hugging hole. The deeper his dick went, the more Sam's ass seemed to be eating at it, forcing it down its throat. Dean grunted loudly and buried his face in Sam's neck, kissing and licking whatever his greedy mouth could reach. He sped up his breeding as he felt the inevitable end coming. Sam was being flailed around beneath his older brother like a lifeless rag doll. 

Dean carried on like this for several minutes before he couldn't hold off any longer. He had never been able to cum quietly, and this time was no exception- He was screaming out in pleasure as he released his load deep in sam's hole. He felt himself finish but did not stop his persistent motions. He wanted to stay inside as long as possible. The movements became slower and slower until Dean was still.He did not pull out, but instead stayed deep inside his little brother. He rested across Sam's back and stroked his shoulder length hair. He kissed his strong, muscular shoulders and reached down to feel his penis again. 

Dean was so satisfied, so happy, and so comfortable in that moment that he could have stayed there forever...But he knew he couldn't.

Dean pulled out of sam and climbed off the bed. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned himself. His penis was still hard as he did so and for a moment he considered going at Sam for "Round two" before deciding against it. He then put on the clothes he slept in- a grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Dean took the towel out of the bathroom and used it to clean the space between Sam's legs. The area was sticky with cum and spit, and it made dean Feel a strange mixture of Horniness and shame. His cum had leaked out of Sam's butt and onto his briefs, so he removed the tainted pair and pulled on one of the clean sets that Sam kept in his bedside table. He put the clean pain on his brother and then put his jeans back on as well- fastening them around his waist, and coping a quick feel of his large penis again as he did so. Dean was going to wash the dirty underwear in the sink before throwing them in the brother's shared laundry pile, but changed his mind and hid the briefs in his backpack- He could enjoy them again later. 

Dean smiled as he looked down at Sam wishing he could climb into bed with him, embrace him, and fall asleep holding him in his arms. Screwing Sam on occasion while he was asleep was one thing, but climbing into bed with him to cuddle was a whole different can of worms.Eventually Sam would wake, and Dean asleep in bed with him wouldn't be a welcome surprise. Dean wished it was otherwise, but that was the way things were. They were brothers, not a married couple. 

Instead Dean pulled the covers over sam, and in a moment of sudden desire, kissed him on his lips for a long moment. He turned around and climbed into the empty opposite sam and feel asleep staring at his little brothers face.


End file.
